


Drifting

by HornySheep



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornySheep/pseuds/HornySheep
Summary: Merlin wakes up sick, she doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of Arturia, the crown princess, so she tries to hide it. Like that will work out.





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm extremely tired and I want nothing more than to sleep right now so:  
> No proofreading, let me live.

Merlin was rudely awoken by garish light of the early morning sun, the first thing she noticed when rolling over was how her whole body ached. She tried to take a deep breath but only managed to inhale a smidge of air before her body was wracked with coughs. Merlin sat up on her bed and groaned, she definitely did not want to work today, but she also didn't want to let the crown princess know that she was sick, that would surely lead to Arturia making a fool out of her.  
Merlin stood up, struggling to find her balance, dressing was no easy task, her garments felt like sandpaper against her skin. Merlin took a few unsteady steps towards her chamber door and braced herself against the wall. Gaius wasn't awake yet, so Merlin could probably drink a cold draught unnoticed before heading out. While eating breakfast Merlin drank a great deal of tea that somewhat soothed her sore throat but she still had to suppress a few nasty coughs as to not disturb Gaius' sleep.

For the first time in ages, Merlin arrived early to the kitchen, while waiting for princess Arturia's meal she made sure she didn't look as sick as she felt, she unruffled her black shoulder length hair and splashed some cold water on her face. Her cough had almost died out because of the draught but she could still feel exhaustion seeping deep into her bones, the draught would only last for a couple of hours, but Merlin hoped that she would be done dealing with Arturia before that.  
Every step up to Arturia's chambers felt like dragging her feet up a cliff, Merlin also had to be careful as to not spill the contents of the tray she was carrying, which made the task even harder. After entering Arturia's chambers Merlin sat down the tray of food on the table and composed herself before opening the curtains with great gusto, she turned around so that she was facing Arturia's bed and looked down at the mess of dirty blonde curls resting on the pillow. 

"Rise and shine sleepyhead," Merlin said. Arturia stirred in her bed and gave a great yawn as she turned around.

"Is it really morning already?" Arturia sat up. Legs tangled in her sheets.

"Yes, now, um, breakfast is ready," Merlin turned around, embarrassed. She never really got used to seeing Arturia's exposed chest. Merlin felt blood rush into her cheeks thinking about it, the sun hitting the princess's milky white skin, dirty blonde hair flowing down soft shoulders, and how those long delicate legs would fit perfectly around her hea- 

Merlin felt her blush rise up to her ears, she couldn't really tell if it was her cold or her love for the princess, but she was sure Arturia would notice if she continued her train of thought.

"Uhm, well, your breakfast is on the table, let me help you get dressed," Merlin quickly said as she went to pick up Arturia's armor.

"You better hurry up Merlin, I have training with the Knights early today," Arturia said as she pulled on an undershirt.

Merlin had forgotten about Arturia's training, the princess was going to train all day, which meant Merlin had most of the day off.

Just as soon as Merlin had gotten her hopes up Arturia said, "And don't think about sneaking off somewhere, I expect you to be there you know." 

Merlin sighed as she fastened Arturia's armor, she had hoped for a day of tea and getting better, but it looked like she was doomed to a day of helping Arturia train. As Arturia sat down and began to eat her breakfast Merlin could feel the extra energy the draught had given her seep out, but she still had one last idea that could work.

Merlin sat down on a chair behind the princess and started to comb her hair, Merlin cleared her throat and said, "See I was actually thinking of cleaning your royal highness's chambers toda-"

Merlin was cut off by Arturia. "I know what you're up to Merlin," she said, followed by a long silence.

"And I'm going to let you do it," Artura continued.

"What, really," Merlin asked. carefully braiding Arturia's hair.

"Yes, but if I come back here and my chambers aren't sparkling clean I swear that I will make you muck out the stables for a week," The princess said, smirking.

"Deal," Merlin said while finishing Arturia's braid.

Arturia stood up, walked towards the door and said, "Well I'll be off then. Have fun, Merlin." As the princess left she turned around and winked at Merlin before closing the door behind her.

"Clotpole," Merlin grumbled, blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Merlin stood up and let out a long breath, her cold had crept back up on her during the conversation and now she felt exhausted. Merlin didn't want to think it, but the cold was worse than she had thought, and having to thoroughly clean Arturia's chambers wasn't helping. Merlin looked at Arturia's bed, it looked so welcoming and warm, unlike Merlin's rough bed in her own chambers. She sat down on the bed and yawned, she didn't think Arturia would notice if she just laid down for a little bit. Merlin pulled the covers over her and unbeknownst to her, drifted off.

 

Arturia entered her chambers, expecting to either see Merlin scrubbing the floors, sorting her clothes, or running a bath. What she did not expect to see was the chambers exactly how she left them, she felt anger rise within her before she laid her eyes on the bed. Merlin was curled up under the covers, she was shaking and her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Arturia immediately dropped the armor she was carrying and sprinted to the bed, worry flooded her body as she gently put her hand on Merlin's forehead. Merlin was burning up!

"Go get Gaius! Now," Arturia shouted to a guard outside. She gently caressed Merlin's face and shakily sighed.

"You idiot, you should have told me," she whispered. Laying her hand to rest on Merlin's shoulder.

Gaius arrived after a few minutes, he quickly entered the chambers and sat down next to the bed as he saw Merlin.

"Arturia, what happened," he asked in a worried voice. Opening his pouch of medical supplies.

"I have no idea, I came back to my chambers and found her like this," Arturia responded, her eyes still locked on Merlin.

"It's unlikely that this cold developed during the day, she must have hidden it from everyone somehow. But there's no time to think about that, there's really nothing that can be done other than giving her a strong cold draught and letting her rest," Gaius rambled as he dug up a vial full of liquid out of his pouch.

"Give her this and let her rest, you can send her back to her chambers when she wakes up. Now, I have other patients to tend to, fetch me if she gets any worse," Gaius said. he closed his pouch, gave Arturia the draught and patted her on the back.

Gaius walked out of the chambers and closed the door behind him. Arturia sat up on the bed and put the draught to Merlin's lips, she gently held up Merlin's head with her other hand as she emptied the vial. After sitting on the bed for a couple of minutes Merlin began to stir, as she opened her eyes they filled with confusion, she looked around the chambers and then suddenly it looked like she recognized where she was.

"Arturia, I, I can explain," Merlin said weakly before being cut off by her own coughs.

"Calm down Merlin, It's ok, I'm not mad," Arturia responded. Slowly rubbing Merlin's back.

"You're not? But I messed everything up, I fell asleep and your chambers aren't clean an-" Merlin rambled hastily.

"You're sick Merlin, Of course you fell asleep, you must've been exhausted," Arturia cut off Merlin. 

"Now, lie down, I believe we both need some rest," Arturia said gently. Yawning as she climbed into the bed next to Merlin.

Merlin jumped and moved herself to the other side of the bed, a dark blush creeping up her cheeks, Arturia paid her no mind and pulled up the covers on her side. The princess looked at Merlin and smirked with a newfound lust for flirting.

"C'mon Merlin, If you lie next to me I might just give you a goodnight kiss," Arturia said. Winking.

"Eh, um, o-ok," Merlin stuttered as she blushed deeper scarlet.

Merlin moved closer to the princess and jumped a little when Arturia pulled her closer, but before their lips could meet Merlin pushed away.

"I'll make you sick Arturia," Merlin quickly muttered out while looking down at the covers.

"Then so be it, come here," Arturia said gently and continued pulling Merlin towards her.

As their lips met Merlin turned into a puddle in Arturia's arms, she held on to the princess's shoulders and Arturia gave a small chuckle as they parted.

"You need to rest sleepyhead," Arturia said softly.

They both got comfortable on the bed, Arturia pulled Merlin close and Merlin tucked her head into Arturia's chest. Arturia planted a gentle kiss on Merlin's head and closed her eyes.

Together they drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable.


End file.
